It's a....WHAT?!
by Himeko-chan
Summary: Serena gives birth to her's and Darien's baby...only it isn't who they expect...
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: It's a....WHAT?! - Prologue Author: Himmeko-chan E-mail: PinayHunny27@yahoo.com Rating: PG 

Hey minna! *wave wave* Here's a new story... *evil grin* Bwahahaha! Hope you like it. 

This story takes place after the final battle with Galaxia. Serena and Darien are already married. 

Disclaimer: Sailormoon does not belong to me. (I know, boring disclaimer =P) 

~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ 

I placed my hand over my not-so-small belly. Pain ripped through my body in spasms. I closed my eyes, fighting back the tears. I let out a whimper. 

"Sere, what's wrong?!" Darien asked me, his eyes filled with concern. 

"Muffin, I think it's time," I whispered quietly. 

Darien's eyes widened. "Oh my god!" He quickly jumped out of the bed and struggled to put on his pants. "Damn pants! They won't fit!!!" he shouted. 

"Darien, you still have your PJ's on..." I said getting irritated. Dare seemed much more nervous than I was... 

"Oh," he replied sheepishly. He quickly stripped (AN: *drool* take it off! Oh...hehehe, excuse me ^_^;;) off his PJ's and dreesed hurridly. Darien grabbed the suitcase we prepared earlier for this moment and the car keys. 

"Let's go, sweety." he said 

I nodded. I slowly got up from the bed, my hand still over my stomach. Remember those breathing techniques, I reminded myself. 

"Heee hee hoo. Hee hee hoo." 

"What's so funny, Sere?" Darien asked. 

"I'M NOT LAUGHING, I'M BREATHING! NOW GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" I screamed, the pain getting much worse. 

With no more motivation needed, Darien guided me to the car. I clibmed in and braced myself. 

Like a madman, Darien raced through the streets of Tokyo. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

We got there in record breaking time. Half of the ten minutes it usually takes to get there. 

I held her hand. Trying to soothe her as best as I can. 

"You'll be alright, Serena." I said. 

She gave me a weak smile. God, she looked so beautiful. I'm still awed by her beauty after all this time we've been together. Deep down, I knew that if she died, I wouldn't survive. It scared me, but I didn't care as long as I'm with her. 

"1...2...3...PUSH!" the doctor instructed. 

She tried to push as hard as she could. It pained me to see her in so much torture. 

"Think of Rini," I whispered so that only my darling Meatball Head could hear. The image of a young pink-haired girl flashed in my mind's eye. Our daughter, Rini. 

With new determination, she pushed with all the strength left. 

A high pitched cry filled the room. The beautiful sound of a new born baby. OUR baby. 

The doctor carefully bundeled our baby in a blanket. 

"I love you, Serena." 

"I love you Darien." 

"Congratualtions, it's a healthy baby boy!" the doctor exclaimed. 

"WHAT?!" 

~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ 

Hehehehe....not what you quite expected, ne? What ever happened to Rini? Stay tuned for the next chapter! 

Sorry so short. Send all e-mail to PinayHunny27@yahoo.com Ja ne! 

~Himmeko-chan~ 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: It's a....WHAT?! - Chapter 1 Author: Himeko-chan E-mail: PinayHunny27@yahoo.com 

Konnichiwa minna-san! Sup? Peoples e-mail me and sent me comments! Yay! *dances around* Thanks to all of you who did ^_^ I'm so glad you like my fic. I thought people would hate it, being my first fic and all. 

Last time on Sailormoon... Serena just gave birth to their (Serena & Darien) child. Only problem is....IT'S A BOY!!!!!!! dun dun dun! 

Disclaimer: Sailormoon does not belong to me. It belongs to Miss Naoko Takeuchi. Hail 'ol mighty Queen Naoko! ^_^ 

~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ 

"Congratulations! It's a healthy baby boy!!!!!" exclaimed the doctor. 

"WHAT?!" Serena and I exclaimed. The shock just overwhelmed me. A million thoughts raced through my mind. 'What the hell happened to Rini?!' 

The doctor looked at us strangely. "What did you expect, eh? A monkey?" 

Serena, who was obviously still shocked, replied "Uhhh...no. We just expected a girl..." 

"Oh, I see," commented the doctor, still looking at us a bit strange. 

"Are you sure its a boy?" I asked hesitantly. The doctor then showed me our baby's...eh....future manhood, so to speak. (AN: get it? hehehe...) 

"Oh," I said meekly. I then started to feel the shock melt away to something else....pride. A fatherly pride. Breaking into a huge grin, I saw the same thing happening to my lovely Meatball-head. 

With that radiant smile of hers that seemed to light up the whole room, she asked, "May I hold the baby?" 

"You most certainly may," he said while placing our little tyke into Serena's open arms. I knelt down besides her to get a good look at our baby. He strangely resembled... 

"What should we name him, Muffin?" Serena whispered interupting my thoughts. 

"Eh? Well, we never quite expected this, ne? How about..." 

"Sheldon!" she exclaimed, interrupting me once again. 

"Sheldon?!" I bursted out laughing. (AN: Gomen to all of you named Sheldon! I don't mean to diss you or anything! I just think its a very...eh...humorous name ^_^;; Gomen!) 

"What?! What's wrong with Sheldon? I think its cute!" she countered back. 

Still laughing hard, I said (in between gasps of breath of course), "No way (Gasp) is my child (gasp) gonna be named Sheldon! He (gasp) will never forgive us! I was thinking (gasp) of a cool name!" 

"Aww...come on...please?" she pleaded. 

Getting serious now, I firmly replied, "No." 

I cast my eyes down, knowing if I look into her eyes, would be the cause of my defeat in the 'name war'. 

Serena lifted my chin, making me stare into those beautiful azure eyes. 

"Please, Muffin?" she pleaded once more, this time adding a sweet smile to her 'attack'. 

That did it. I hung my head down in defeat. "Fine," I muttered. 

Serena squealed with happiness. 

From that day foward, Serena and I, were the proud parents of young Sheldon Chiba. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I fell asleep from exhaustion right after the nurses took away Sheldon. 

Now, I lay awake in bed, staring at the man I love. He was fast asleep on the cot one of the nurses provided him. A smile crept across my face as I remembered how nervous he was while trying to get me to the hospital. An image of Darien clad in PJs, struggling to get his pants on, flashed in my mind. I stiffled a giggle, not wanting to disturb him. 

"I love you, Muffin," I whispered quietly. 

Closing my eyes, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ 

So, you like? Send all comments, problems, suggestions and flames to PinayHunny27@yahoo.com (Be gentle with the flames though, I'm sensitive ~_^) 

Sorry so short minna (again *sweatdrop*). 

Who does Sheldon strangely resemble? How will the rest of the Senshi react to our young Sheldon? And, what ever happened to Rini? Until the next chapter....ja ne! 

"May the Romance of Usagi and Mamoru live on..." 

Hugs and Kisses, ~Himeko-chan~ 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: It's a....WHAT?! - Chapter 2 Author: Himeko-chan E-mail: PinayHunny27@yahoo.com 

Heyz peoples! *wave* Thanks again for all of you who e-mailed me ^_^ I feel soooo loved =D 

Last time on Sailormoon.... Serena and Darien accepted the truth that their baby is actually a boy. They even gave him a name, Sheldon! (LMAO....okie..hehehe...I stop ^^;) 

Disclaimer ~ Sailormoon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and all those other big companies. Naoko is probably surrounded by Mamo-chan look-a-likes on some tropical island right now....but nooo....i'm not jealous >:P 

~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ 

I wake up the next morning, to find a bright and warm day. Perfect to suit my mood. I just laid there, on the hospital bed, thinking of what just happened the previous night. A happy sigh escapes. 

Shifting onto my side, I notice that Darien is gone. I sit up, and scan the hospital room. The blinding whiteness hurts my tiresome eyes. Rubbing my eyes, I turned to the direction of the door. Just then, my beloved husband walks in. 

"Good morning Meatball-head!" I smile at the nickname, remembering when I first met Darien. 

"Why are you smiling?" he asks curiously. Darien seems to be beaming with pride, with his sparkling midnight blue eyes and glowing.... how should I say this? ah, yes.....aura. 

Darien sits at the end of the bed. With his dark ebony hair catching the rays of the sun, and his handsome face in a happy demeanor, he looked like a god (AN: doesn't he always? *_*). 

'How did I earn such a wonderful guy?' I thought wistfully. 

"Oh, I was just thinking of the first day we met..." I said, answering his question. 

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Just make sure you don't hit me with flying test papers anymore," Darien commented. 

"Hey!" I exclaimed, smacking him playfully. "I was 14!" 

"Yeah, you were a big Meatball-head then! You still are..." he said teasingly. A big smirk was plastered across his face. 

I was about to smack him again, but was interrupted... 

"....but you're MY Meatball-head." Darien said, embracing me in his strong arms. 

I sighed happily. I felt so warm, so safe, so right, in Darien's arms. 

He slowly brought his face down to mine. Getting closer and closer by the second.... 

"Ehhmmm..." the sound of someone clearing their throat came from the doorway. There stood seven girls. 

The raven haired beauty was the first to take a step forward. Her violet eyes danced mischiviously. 

"So, I see you two are still getting some..." she commented smugly. 

"Rei!" I whined. Sometimes she can get so irritating... 

"You know I'm joking, Meatball-head." 

The rest of the six girls stepped in. The petite blonde girl quickly closed door behind them. 

"Geez minna...I'm getting out of this hospital later on today. Why did you come and visit?" 

"You're our great and fearless leader, Meatball-head." said Rei. 

Darien raised an eyebrow questioningly when he noticed Mina carrying a duffle bag. 

"Where are you off to, Mina?" he questioned, indicating to the bag. 

"Oh, this?" The blonde then opened the bag, and out came two cats. 

"I hate being in that bag!" complained the black cat. 

"Ditto," commented the white one. 

"You shouldn't even be here, Luna and Artemis. No pet's allowed. So stop complaining!" exclaimed Mina. 

"So, where's Rini?" Hotaru quietly asked. 

"Yeah! We haven't seen her since your wedding (AN: in the manga, Chibi-Usa/Rini comes back to the present to watch Usagi/Serena's and Mamoru/Darien's wedding)." Lita said. 

'Oh boy.....I just hope that what I tell them next doesn't shock them too much....' I thought. 

"Well....uh....you....guys..." I stammered. 

Michiru raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. 

I shot Darien a pleading look for help. He nodded slightly. 

Darien started, "It turns out...wehadaboynotagirl." he quickly finished. 

However, all the girls understood what he just said.... 

"WHAT?!" shouted all 7 girls, even quiet Hotaru. 

*THUNK* 

*THUNK* 

*THUNK* 

*THUNK* 

*THUNK* 

...was the sound of 5 girls, young women actually, hitting the floor like a ton of bricks. All but one was left standing. Haruka had managed the catch Michiru before she fainted. She smiled sheepishly at us. 

"I guess the shock was too much for them," I muttered, shaking my head. 

~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ ~~~/~~(@ 

Okie okie, there ya go!! I wasn't too sure to add the outer senshi in this fic, but I did. Comments? Problems? Stuff? E-Mail! PinayHunny27@yahoo.com 

Now, I'm gonna get started on the next chapter before people start hounding me again... x_X Luv ya! 

~Himeko-chan~ 


End file.
